<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine For Always by underwoodblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486601">Be Mine For Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood'>underwoodblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Post-Season/Series 03, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Vulnerability, but not in that way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She would have stayed alone after pushing Konstantin away and killing everyone else and it would have been alright. Just a little boring, a little sad, and maybe a little too lonely. Eve would’ve been free though. Maybe happier. Although Villanelle couldn’t imagine anyone else even trying to make Eve happy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine For Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, yes, I did write it right after the finale, I have no self-control and I had to find a way to cope with all the feelings, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Villanelle turned back Eve was already looking at her. Isn’t it the most beautiful thing that could ever happen. Forcing her to stay would be cruel, even for someone called a monster so many times. It hadn’t worked in Rome and it wouldn’t have now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why Villanelle was ready to leave. She didn’t know what that would mean, but she was ready to set Eve free. No. She was anything but ready and yet… that was the only option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have stayed alone after pushing Konstantin away and killing everyone else and it would have been alright. Just a little boring, a little sad, and maybe a little too lonely. Eve would’ve been free though. Maybe happier. Although Villanelle couldn’t imagine anyone else even trying to make Eve happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to worry about it now. When she turned back to look at love of her life for the last time, expecting to see her going away or already gone, but meeting her dark eyes instead… Villanelle’s heart skipped a beat. And she wasn’t even sure if she had a heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and Eve smiled back. Still standing too far from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve had told her about the future she’d been thinking of and Villanelle had to admit, firstly to herself, that she had done that too. The only future she could have without ending up killed or living her life like Dasha was with Eve. Her brave, reckless, clever Eve that could always keep her pace. So it was good to see her eyes instead of the back of her head. It was good to see the future in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That plan of yours... didn’t really work out,” Eve smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it didn’t” Villanelle heard an accent in her own voice slipping. She couldn’t care less at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re going to stand there all night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, of course not, Villanelle wasn’t going to… But what she was supposed to do. She’d been sure it had been their farewell. Her apparently existent heart was already starting to crack up a bit… and now!? Now Eve was standing here, expecting her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>something, while she was busy begging her heart to pull itself together quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what now, Eve? Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to suggest that on our first date, but we should leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Villanelle smile, really smile. “It’s definitely not our first date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve approached slowly as if she was treating some wild animal. But at the same time, she was more relaxed than Villanelle had ever seen her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.” She looked down and linked their hands. “Pick the place, you know better where we’d be safe. And for now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a hotel room.” Villanelle’s eyes lit with hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to say no to Villanelle when she sent that innocent gaze. Not that Eve even thought of refusing. There were things they definitely had to think about, there were explanations to make, and they both knew that, but if they wanted it to work, whatever that was, they had to be patient. Fortunately, Eve stopped being so in denial of all those things going between them. She hadn’t been oblivious, not really, but never before she was bold enough to make such a decision on her own. A decision to avow Villanelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without unlinking their hands they moved towards the nearest tube. It was difficult at the beginning, just like them dancing together, but quickly, with Villanelle’s right hand covering Eve’s left they found a way to make it work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>London was crowded as usual and dodgy as usual but it was the most beautiful London Villanelle had ever seen. It really was like a date, but not like the fake ones when you have to pretend you like things the other person likes. Because they both truly hated those loud London streets, it was fun. Eve hid their hands in her pocket at some point and it was nice too. No one could mistake them for anything else than a couple, and that wouldn’t be a mistake </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Villanelle’s smile quickly started to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate until they got to the tube. When they did she only squeezed Eve’s hand a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Villanelle was all of a sudden unable to kill people. What a ridiculous thought. She was very good at her job, a real professional. Just lately… something changed and she couldn’t get rid of unwanted emotions following her every task. She had decided not to kill again and then she killed that ugly dressed Rihan assassin girl just at a tube station like this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Eve asked concerned. What was strange or maybe just a bit marvelous was that she was looking at Villanelle, properly looking at her while asking. She was really concerned, ready to stop in the middle of a passage just to make sure. No one had done that before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not all thoughts about Eve were so pure and nice and Villanelle hardly forgot about those. But the thing was, she needed to push those other thoughts away for now. There would be time for proper seducing and sex and even more sex, that’s for sure, it didn’t feel like a right moment. And Villanelle didn’t have that sense of tone very often, so she knew it must have been important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. It’s okay.” It was Eve’s turn to squeeze their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride to the hotel wasn’t exactly long but with all that had happened, it was enough to make them tired. They were standing as Villanelle declared that she would never in a million years sit anywhere inside the tube. Of course, Eve hypothetically would. But they stood there, Villanelle’s face buried in Eve’s hair and at that moment they both felt so calm and peaceful they could’ve melt together just right there, like caramel or coffee-scented candles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hotel Villanelle had stayed in for the last day was quite elegant and definitely quite pricy, but it didn’t seem like she cared much about it. Obviously, it had been a choice made in rush and she didn’t plan to stay for too long so this one time, she didn’t care about aesthetics </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she had chosen one of the biggest apartments in the hotel, so the staff didn’t make any issues about Villanelle bringing a guest for a night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she needed to let go of Eve as she needed both hands to find her key card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This coat is very stylish,” Villanelle explained, “but not very practical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fumbled with all her pockets for a while. It was hard to control the coat, the shirt and the trousers with surprisingly big pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh show me that,” Eve said impatiently already reaching to find that damn card by herself. Hardly noticing she was just touching Villanelle in random places in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve, I thought you would wait with that at least until we get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they finally found the key, and even more tired could enter the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle’s stuff was all packed in a posh suitcase, but nothing besides that. Everything about that hotel and that room screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>rush</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now, of course, they were still in rush, London wasn’t safe for them anymore. Europe wasn’t. But it was a different kind of hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Eve was starting to think about a shower, Villanelle already threw herself on a king size bed not planning to move from there for a while. Naturally with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hungry or something?” Eve said hovering above her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good here.” She closed her eyes. “You know, there is only one bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you want me to chicken out now?” There was a pure amusement in Eve’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re staying there I’ll take a shower.” She disappeared in a luxurious bathroom only to come back a few seconds later. “And I need something to wear. Any chance you have something casual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made Villanelle prop up on one elbow not exactly getting up. In that position though, she could observe Eve without making her neck ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the suitcase, there should be a t-shirt, pretty casual... until I tell you how much it costs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t,” Eve said already crouching and searching through the case. “We still need to get tickets for wherever we decide to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if we should wait with…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve, I’ve got this. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she sighed” I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep in that sodding coat.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle did not fall asleep and didn’t take off the coat during the time she was alone. Perhaps she would, but she was too busy smiling to the ceiling, listening to the water rushing just right there, in the bathroom. Eve was in the bathroom. They were willingly spending the night together and that thought couldn’t leave Villanelle alone. They were almost where she wanted them to be, they were together in quite domestic circumstances and not against each other. What was even more important, Eve would sleep with her in just a few minutes, voluntarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even think of changing clothes until she saw Eve in her white Alexander McQueen t-shirt drying her hair with a hotel brand towel. Her legs were bare as she was pacing through the room. That version on Eve was an eyeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two minutes and Villanelle was out of her ridiculous, yellow coat, and every other piece of clothing apart from her underwear. Of course, she didn’t bother to go to the bathroom while changing. She found her pink satin pajama set and hopped into it without a word, wondering if Eve was watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you use my toothbrush?” She asked teasingly out of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I managed without it I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying you could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle buttoned his pajama shirt while deciding if she should confess using Eve’s toothbrush some time ago. She decided not to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that, but please hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile on her lips, Villanelle obeyed and quickly used the bathroom. She didn’t even take her time to take a closer look at herself in the mirror. She just couldn’t wait to look closely at Eve again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I leave the lights on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Villanelle do whatever you want, just come here, I want to sleep,” Eve said already buried in covers with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She joined Eve in bed and wriggled for a moment before finding the right position. When she finally settled she noticed Eve watching her calmly. Then she felt a warm hand on her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know what we’re doing, Villanelle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mostly, yes, but I like that hint of uncertainty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” the hand moved now hugging Villanelle’s middle “it’s not funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re not unbreakable. No one is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did you mean it? The thing about our future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve looked at her properly making sure they were both keeping eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Villanelle. Of course. I wouldn’t lie about it.” She said and waited for some clear reaction. When she didn’t get any reaction apart from Villanelle struggling to say anything she leaned in and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow and soft kiss but at the same time, it was very promising, because it was a proof, a final proof that they were on the same page. Not only Villanelle was the vulnerable one now. They both were. They both risked everything. Not because they risked their doubtful families and jobs, no. Because now they were both so easy to hurt, so easy to destroy. And yet, they never were more powerful. With that kiss Eve said all she wanted to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m staying, I’ll be here, this is just the beginning, honey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now sleep, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle agreed even though she couldn’t close her eyes or calm her heart even for a minute that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to talk about killing eve or anything else just come and say hi on twitter.com/johnsposhboy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>